


[as it fell you rose to claim it] - Art

by Kadorienne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Bang, Bad fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2211369">as it fell you rose to claim it</a> for the Bad Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[as it fell you rose to claim it] - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as it fell you rose to claim it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211369) by Anonymous. 



> The story I was assigned to illustrate was just so totally moving. It beautifully depicts the extreme exquisite angst Hanni must have felt when he realized Will had betrayed him and he had lost his one true love! Anyway, there's this one line in particular that just really haunted me: "He goes out into the rain, and wants to set fire to it, to burn away the cold and the broken." That made me think of the brilliant Adele's awesome song "Set Fire To the Rain", so I drew Hanni in the rain when he's leaving the house after he's killed or almost killed everyone who meant anything to him, and I drew the raindrops _on fire_. That might be a little avant-garde but I think that in order to grow as an artist I have to take chances.
> 
> And then I had the inspiration that I think just really makes the piece: I gave Hanni a single tear - I think that's more moving than having a bunch of tears running down his face - and I made the tear on fire too! Just like the raindrops! 
> 
> Anyway I really hope the wonderful writer of the story feels that I captured the spirit of her work. ^-^
> 
> I used [this photo](http://www.picpicx.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/efcf1ad44ec05fb1f89e831606aebdc5.jpg) as a reference. Maddie's face there is just sooo haunting here, it makes me want to hold him. :'-(

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/15113320535)


End file.
